


Теперь будет что вспомнить

by Luchenza



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Было сложно говорить Тесею правду, но Ньют вскоре понял: всё, что ни делается, — к лучшему.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Теперь будет что вспомнить

Когда он вернулся, Ньют не слышал. Порой деятельный Тесей сразу после прихода с работы снимал пиджак, закатывал рукава рубашки и принимался готовить; Ньют в такие дни различал наверху звяканье ложки о тарелку, слова заклинаний и поднимался, чтобы угадать: ростбиф или пирог с печенью? Или, может, мясо под соусом карри? Тесей здоровался отрывисто, не отрываясь от процесса и размахивая палочкой, словно дирижёр, но вскоре разворачивался вполоборота к Ньюту, и магловская электрическая лампа на столе, дань моде и вкусам Тесея, рисовала на спрятанном в тени лице улыбку.

Сегодня, против ожидания, случилось не так. Ньют осознал, что заработался, когда плечи начало ломить, а вынутые из кармана жилета часы подсказали: час уже поздний. С облегчением выпрямившись и погладив напоследок хохлатую голову авгурея, страдавшего от чесотки, Ньют взошёл по ступенькам и отворил тяжёлую дубовую дверь.

Тесей обнаружился в гостиной. Он полулежал в кресле, раскинув руки и вытянув ноги, ботинок соскочил с пятки, являя взгляду чёрный носок. Эта поза и полная неподвижность вызвали в памяти Ньюта неприятные, пугающие воспоминания военных лет.

— Тесей, — окликнул Ньют, подавляя желание встряхнуть за плечо.

Рука шевельнулась на подлокотнике, приподнялась в приветственном жесте. Подойдя, Ньют погладил тыльную сторону ладони и коснулся губами затылка Тесея, пахнущего сигаретами и влажной лондонской осенью. 

Наверное, сегодня было можно — вот так, выходя за рамки. Оба предпочитали об этом не говорить, и редкие поцелуи с осторожной скупой лаской стали средством утешения ещё в те дни, когда не помогало почти ничего. Первые послевоенные годы миновали, но привычка осталась.

— Извини, Ньют. Мы реорганизовывали весь отдел, и сегодняшнее — только начало. Терпеть не могу смену руководства, каждый раз одно и то же.

— Что на этот раз? — спросил Ньют, чтобы поддержать беседу. 

Брат потянулся, вскинул вверх руки, дотягиваясь до лица Ньюта, и пробежался по нему пальцами.

— Назначили нового главу Отдела магического правопорядка. Трэверс, один из министерской элиты, раньше работал в Визенгамоте. Развёл бурную деятельность, перевернул всё вверх дном, и если бы только у себя…

Ньют сочувственно хмыкнул. Он прослушал половину объяснений Тесея, совершенно безразличный к его рабочим проблемам, и среагировал на интонации, на голос, из которого усталость вымыла все эмоции. 

Тесей замолчал, уронив руки. В окно билась ветка с единственным трепыхающимся на ней жёлтым листом, шторы слабо шевелил сквозняк из-за неплотно закрытого окна: Ньют тайком выпускал хворающего авгурея полетать. Чтобы Тесей не успел заметить и сделать безошибочные аврорские выводы, Ньют поспешно задёрнул тяжёлые шторы и развёл огонь в чёрной пасти камина. Пламя занялось потрескивающими поленьями.

— Я не спросил про твои дела на работе… — протянул Тесей, неторопливо доставая палочку и придвигая кресло ближе к камину.

Ньюта передёрнуло.

— У меня всё хорошо.

Это была полуправда, но подробности он лучше оставит на потом. Тесей, ссутулившись, склонился над камином и поворошил кочергой угли. Свободной рукой он теребил запонку, пока та не упала на пол. 

Ньют подался вперёд и перехватил потянувшуюся за ней ладонь. Они с Тесеем держали друг друга в подобии рукопожатия, и в глазах брата мелькнула усмешка, но он позволил Ньюту снять вторую запонку и длинным гладящим движением поднять к локтю рукав рубашки.

Им никогда не требовались слова. С самого первого раза, когда Тесей дрожащими окровавленными пальцами коснулся щеки Ньюта, склоняясь к лицу, не изменилось ничего, лишь мир вокруг перестал бушевать девятым валом и политическое море успокоилось до поры до времени, предоставив выживших самим себе. В этом доме, их с Тесеем спасательной шлюпке, чрезмерная близость друг к другу сыграла решающую роль. 

— Кофе? — предложил Ньют, опускаясь на пол и гладя подушечкой пальца нежную кожу на сгибе локтя Тесея. — Или огневиски? 

— Нет и нет. 

Щёку Ньюта опалило дыханием: Тесей оставил на ней небрежный поцелуй.

— Ты что-то скрываешь, — сказал он, но в его голосе не было обвинения. — Я видел чек на новый чемодан.

Ньют мотнул головой, уходя от ответа, и увернулся от второго поцелуя. Толстый низл по имени Рори вышел из кухни, переваливаясь на коротких лапках, сел на границе ковра и принялся вылизывать хвост. Это был один из вылеченных Ньютом и оставленных из жалости зверей, для которых не нашлось дома. В основном они жили в расширенном подвале, куда Тесей до сих пор старался не заглядывать.

— Мы так и не ответили на письмо мамы, — крикнул Тесей вслед, когда Ньют поднялся одним плавным движением и направился к кухне, чтобы покормить Рори. — Я набросаю, а ты черкни хоть пару слов в конце, договорились?

Когда Ньют вернулся, Тесей уже мирно спал в кресле, отцовский перстень на его свесившейся руке блестел в свете жарко полыхавшего камина. Твёрдый накрахмаленный воротничок рубашки впивался брату в шею, и тот недовольно морщился во сне. Ньют не стал будить резким встряхиванием и окликнул по имени:

— Тесей! Ужин на столе. — Когда брат зашевелился, вскинул сонный взгляд, Ньют добавил скороговоркой: — А ещё я уезжаю на той неделе.

Он прислонился к косяку, опустив глаза на вездесущего Рори, который решил потереться боком о его брюки. Тесей поднял плечи, вздрогнул, как от резкого холода, хотя шторы оставались неподвижными.

— А ведь казалось, на секунду прикрыл глаза, — сказал он преувеличенно бодро. — Ты на несколько дней?

— Не меньше месяца. Командировку одобрили, осталось лишь подать заявку на портал. 

— Недалеко?

Ньют вздохнул.

— Африка.

Обычно Тесей был дома самим собой и, приходя из Министерства, снимал с лица нейтральную доброжелательность, как надоевшую маску. Но сейчас Ньют с горечью отметил, что брат словно нацепил её обратно в спешке, скрывая подлинные эмоции.

— Я буду у себя, — оповестил Ньют и тут же направился в собственную спальню. Возможно, Тесей захочет поговорить позже.

Он всё не шёл, и Ньют, составляя списки на грядущую поездку, то и дело поглядывал на дверь. За окном стремительно темнело, всего через полчаса серое небо приобрело фиолетовый оттенок. В дверь стал скрестись Рори, и Ньют безропотно его впустил, хотя обычно не позволял низлу оставаться у него на ночь: утром Ньют то и дело недосчитывался одного-двух листьев стоящей на подоконнике мандрагоры. Рори обошёл комнату и лёг под столом, обернув вокруг лап длинный пушистый хвост.

По дороге в подвал, в котором необходимо было проверить запоры, Ньют заглянул в гостиную. Тесей по-прежнему сидел в кресле, уставившись на языки пламени в камине. 

Ложился спать Ньют с тяжёлым сердцем. После войны они ни разу не расставались надолго — самая продолжительная командировка Тесея в Америку продлилась неделю, и по возвращении он неохотно признался: одиночество до того изматывало, что даже после сложных переговоров он часами бродил по Нью-Йорку, выбирая самые людные места. Что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться в пустую комнату отеля. Это признание не удивило Ньюта, который тоже за полтора года в драконьем лагере оброс ворохом странноватых привычек — даже сейчас он так же, как и тогда, запирал вещи на несколько заклинаний, включая огнеупорные, ложился спать лицом к выходу и держал в портсигаре горькие самокрутки на крайний случай. Это был их общий с Тесеем портсигар, всегда лежавший на нейтральной территории — в гостиной, на журнальном столике. 

Они делили самокрутки и никогда — постель. Постель была последним рубежом, переходить который оба не желали — Тесей, по-видимому, из соображений морали, Ньют же пока не был готов к такому повороту событий. Ему было достаточно нечаянных прикосновений, бытовой уютной близости и поцелуев, редких и коротких. 

Ньют со вздохом приподнялся на локтях, слепо обшаривая взглядом комнату, залитую до потолка густой краской ночи. Пушистым сполохом мелькнул Рори, спрыгнувший с подоконника, и Ньют шёпотом обругал его, думая о совсем посторонних вещах. Наконец, не выдержав, он встал и втиснул ноги в домашние туфли. 

Чего Ньют хотел, он и сам не знал, действуя по простому наитию, но он совсем не ожидал, что за дверью, на полпути к своей комнате, обнаружит Тесея. Они замерли друг напротив друга в схожих пижамах с отложным воротником — то были подарки от мамы. 

— Полнолуние, — сказал Ньют неловко. — В него всегда плохо спится.

До того напряжённый, Тесей расслабился и едва слышно фыркнул:

— Мог бы просто соврать, что спускался на кухню за стаканом воды.

— Именно туда я и шёл. 

— Да?

Ньют опустил голову. Он не был уверен, что Тесей заметит улыбку в этой темноте, но рисковать не стал.

— Нет.

Они сделали шаг навстречу друг другу, встав напротив лестницы. Внизу, на первом этаже, царила тьма, из которой лишь кое-где пробивались фонарными бликами на стекле декоративные вазы и массивные викторианские часы.

Тесей, похоже, обдумывал короткий ответ Ньюта. Он не сделал ни одного движения, которое могло бы предвосхитить его следующий вопрос:

— Ко мне?

Ньют даже не сразу понял, что это было предложение. Голова стала удивительно пустой. Тесей щурился и часто моргал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, его босые ступни так удивили Ньюта, что некоторое время он рассматривал их, забыв ответить.

Тесей терпеливо ждал, и Ньют всё-таки протянул ему свою ладонь.

Постель была ещё тёплой. Мирно тикали часы на тумбе, им вторил дробный стук дождевых капель за окном. Ньют спрятался под одеяло с головой, не слишком понимая, как себя вести на чужой для него территории, где пахло Тесеем и лавандой, которой было проложено в шкафу постельное бельё. Чего хотел брат, для него тоже оставалось загадкой.

— Подвинься, — донеслось сверху, и Ньют покорно уступил место. Тесей лёг и с осторожностью положил руку Ньюту на талию, притянул к себе, откинув одеяло. Они поцеловались — впервые за пару дней.

— Я помню о твоих планах объехать весь мир в поисках волшебных тварей, так что ждал этой новости. — Тесей решил высказаться напрямик, это хорошо. — Но она всё равно меня не радует.

Ньют молчал. 

— А как же твой подвал? — Тесей попытался зайти с другой стороны. — Я смогу присмотреть только за Рори.

— Я возьму всех с собой, не беспокойся. Обустрою чемодан…

Тесей недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Так вот зачем ты его купил. Но разве у тебя получится?

В его голосе было недоверие, смешанное с обидой. Ньют давно научился игнорировать такие простые манипуляции. 

— Вы с Рори и без меня замечательно ладите, обо мне не беспокойся. Тесей, прошу тебя… 

Вздох был таким глубоким, что тёплое дыхание Тесея донеслось до Ньюта. Вдруг лежащая на талии рука сдвинулась ниже, к резинке штанов, прошлась по ней. Эта бессловесная просьба застала Ньюта врасплох, и, пока он раздумывал, Тесей убрал руку, поспешно перевернувшись на другой бок.

Значит, он всё-таки хотел зайти дальше… Ньют перебрал в голове варианты ответов и понял, что здесь действовать нужно иначе, не словами. Он погладил подушечкой большого пальца тёплую поясницу Тесея, которую обнажила задравшаяся пижамная куртка. 

Ветер, поднявшийся снаружи, нещадно трепал тонкие ветви конского каштана, посаженного Тесеем незадолго до войны, в годовщину смерти отца. Голое и чёрное от влаги, дерево словно тянуло длинные ветки-пальцы к защёлке, стучало в стёкла, не одобряя то, что происходило в постели. Ньют проигнорировал этот стук. Любопытство взяло верх, и ладонь скользнула к животу Тесея, который мгновенно поджался. Тесей повернул голову.

— Можно, — сказал Ньют тихо, отнимая руку.

Кровать скрипнула. Ньют не видел толком лица Тесея, но чувствовал его взгляд, слышал его дыхание, не заглушаемое даже стуком дождя по карнизу. Ньют никогда особенно не размышлял, почему их отношения с Тесеем вышли однажды за рамки братских, балансируя на тонкой грани между нежной дружбой и романтической привязанностью. Но сейчас, в этот конкретный миг баланс рисковал нарушиться.

Одна из чаш несуществующих весов упала вниз, когда ладонь Тесея неторопливо забралась под резинку штанов и легла на ягодицу. Ньют закрыл глаза. Он был рад, что Тесей не торопится и что можно привыкнуть к этому новому, странному ощущению руки брата там, где ей не следует находиться. Пальцы слабо сжимались, потом вдруг ущипнули, и Ньют охнул. Тесей зафыркал в подушку.

— Нравится? — спросил он, посерьёзнев.

— Продолжай.

Одеяло шуршало и мешалось, становилось душно. Рука, до того гладившая ягодицы, исчезла, и Ньют понял, что Тесей решил избавиться от собственных штанов. Брат начал деловито расстёгивать пуговицы на своей пижамной куртке.

— Если захочешь, можно будет этим ограничиться, — прошептал он, и Ньют тоже начал раздеваться. 

Его волнение возрастало соразмерно с желанием, хотелось прижаться к Тесею всем телом и провести так ночь — в его объятиях. Слабое возбуждение не мешало Ньюту, он с лёгкостью мог игнорировать эту досадную потребность своего организма, но вот насчёт Тесея Ньют не был уверен. Отыскивая в темноте его губы, прикасаясь пальцами к покрытой волосками груди, он гадал, хватит ли их совместной выдержки, чтобы сохранить хотя бы видимость приличия.

Тесей, помогая стянуть с бёдер штаны, прижался ближе. Член мазнул по ноге — вполне твёрдый, уже немного влажный. 

— Это потому, что я уезжаю? — спросил Ньют. 

Толстый сук ударил в окно с громким звуком. Тесей приподнялся и слепо всмотрелся в слабо разведённую молочным светом фонаря темноту — чёрную, как крепкий кофе. 

— Может быть, — сказал он наконец и погладил по плечу. 

Они сплелись в тесном объятии, то целуясь, то ласково соприкасаясь кончиками носов. Полувставший член Ньюта касался живота Тесея, но это быстро перестало смущать — скрывать возбуждение уже не было смысла. Ньют поймал бёдрами упиравшийся ему между ног член, и Тесей толкнулся, снова сжав пальцами ягодицу.

Скрипнула дверь. В спальню вошёл Рори, немигающе воззрился на кровать — глаза его блеснули отражённым светом фонаря. Низл неторопливо прошествовал к тумбе напротив кровати и запрыгнул на неё, улёгся привольно, обняв хвостом часы. Он так и продолжал смотреть на Тесея и Ньюта, словно некий бесстрастный наблюдатель, пока Тесей не выдержал и шикнул. Рори лишь равнодушно двинул ушами.

— Не обращай внимания, — шепнул Ньют. 

— Это довольно сложно. Он глядит прямо на меня. Ньют, можно я…

Тесей, не договорив, нырнул под одеяло, и Ньют терялся в догадках, пока вдруг члена не коснулись изучающие его пальцы. Тесей обхватил ладонью, провёл по всей длине, словно исследовал на ощупь. Ньют невольно развёл ноги. Ему казалось, он слышит собственное сердце, стучащее громче, чем тикали большие старые часы рядом.

Когда Тесей коснулся головки лёгким поцелуем, Ньют задрожал всем телом от волнения, которое никак не удавалось подавить. Чувствуя обхватывающие член губы, он пытался представить, как выглядит сейчас брат — и не мог, до того странными ему даже сейчас казались эти фантазии. Однако происходящее всё же было реальностью, поразительной реальностью, Ньют не думал, что они дойдут до такого. Даже сейчас, при растущем удовольствии, он продолжал сомневаться — больше в Тесее, чем в себе. Брат вполне мог наутро счесть происходящее ошибкой и отгородиться своей министерской дежурной физиономией, от которой у Ньюта становилось кисло во рту.

Однако ему очень, очень нравилось, как Тесей сосал ему сейчас, нравились звуки, которые издавал его рот на члене, нравился язык, влажно лижущий с нажимом там, где хотелось больше всего. То и дело Тесей отстранялся и тяжело дышал, но возвращался к своему занятию снова, пока Ньют не решил — хватит.

— Тесей, — позвал он и, не получив ответа, откинул одеяло. Даже в тусклом неверном свете было видно, какой у брата мокрый подбородок.

Тесей вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Что? — вопросил он, снова покосившись на Рори. Низл опустил голову на лапы.

Как же сложно было это произнести.

— Я могу неожиданно…

Улыбка, это точно была улыбка! Тесей склонился опять и тепло дыхнул на головку, тронул крошечное отверстие самым кончиком языка. Ньют, которому совсем вскружило голову это возбуждающее подразнивание, откинулся на подушку и облизал пересохшие губы.

— О Мерлин. — Даже при шёпоте голос срывался. — Не стоило тебе…

— Давай я сам буду решать. Или тебе не нравится?

— Сам знаешь, что дело не в этом.

— Кое-кто, похоже, слишком много думает.

Тесей подтянулся на руках и навалился всем телом, Ньют охнул от неожиданности. Стояло уже так, что было невыносимо терпеть, а ведь поначалу казалось, что дело ограничится объятиями.

Удивительно, что именно Тесей проявил инициативу! Тесей, который в совершеннейшем ужасе после первого поцелуя с Ньютом избегал его неделю, стараясь не встречаться даже взглядом. Собственное смятение Ньюта и близко не стояло с этой паникой, порождённой слишком многими причинами, чтобы Тесей мог быстро прийти в себя. Лишь пару месяцев назад он решительно сказал матери, чтобы не ждала от него женитьбы и детей, и, наверное, именно тогда всё для себя решил. Почему же после так долго медлил?

Ньют потянулся к губам Тесея, потеребил вслепую его сосок. Поцелуй был тягуч и сладок, две руки с разных сторон обхватили члены — оба вместе, прошлись от головок вниз, к основанию стволов. 

Ньюта озарило.

Это из-за него Тесей не торопился навязывать секс. Ньют когда-то обмолвился, что довольно равнодушен к этой форме выражения привязанности, и Тесей, несмотря на желание, молчал — потому что уважал его чувства.

Благодарность вспыхнула внутри ярким пламенем. С опозданием Ньют понял, что впервые касается члена Тесея, впервые ощущает в руке его твёрдость, говорящую так ясно о слишком долго подавляемой страсти. Целовался брат всё исступленнее, он был уже близок к финалу, и так хотелось помочь ему, сделать оргазм ещё ярче… Времени было мало, Ньют и сам уже дрожал в предвкушении, но всё-таки успел сменить руку на члене и дотянуться свободной до ложбинки между ягодиц Тесея, где пряталось маленькое чувствительное отверстие. Стоило лишь обвести его по кругу и слабо надавить…

Тесей издал полустон-полувскрик, и на живот Ньюта брызнула тёплая вязкая сперма. Ньют прижался ближе, чуть согнул ногу в колене, направляя Тесея — мгновенно стало влажно и между ягодиц, член заскользил по ложбинке, пачкая яички и бёдра. Тесей кончал долго, он издавал вздохи наслаждения, прикрыв глаза. Ньют тоже больше был не в силах держаться.

Быстро дожимая себя, он уткнулся лбом в подбородок Тесея, когда накатила мучительно-сладкая истома. Его собственная сперма стекала тяжёлыми каплями с твёрдого живота брата. Все звуки неожиданно вернулись: дождь начал стихать, сменив барабанный стук на шелест, Рори звучно почесал ухо лапой и снова лёг на тумбу.

Пальцы Тесея продолжали поигрывать яичками Ньюта, гладили член — это было приятно.

— Я сейчас возьму палочку, — пробормотал он сонно. — Дай мне ещё минуту.

Ньют не возражал. Он не чувствовал себя грязным ни в каком смысле этого слова.

Как же долго они тянули…

Рори спрыгнул на кровать, его белая шерсть мгновенно потерялась на фоне молочного постельного белья. Низл осторожно подобрался к подушке и лёг у самого изголовья, зелёные глаза с подозрительным прищуром поглядывали на Тесея.

— Я ему не разрешаю, — донёсся до Ньюта слабый шёпот, — но сейчас неохота прогонять.

— Он тебе тоже на грудь ложится?

Тесей тихо засмеялся и, видимо, мысленно махнув рукой на всё, вытерся одеялом. Ньют сделал то же и прижался вплотную, чтобы ощущать брата каждой частью своего тела. Их ноги переплелись, Ньют робко положил на ягодицы Тесея ладонь.

— Чтобы тебе было что вспомнить в поездке, — услышал Ньют уже в полудрёме. На возражения ему не хватило сил.

Тесей был неправ, считая, что эта ночь останется единственной. До поездки многое предстояло сделать, и вряд ли удастся уложиться в неделю.

Что ж, завтра Ньют его переубедит.


End file.
